1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dye compositions and the use thereof, more particularly to yellow reactive dye compositions and the use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The reactive dyestuffs are used for dyeing or printing cellulose fibers or cellulose containing fibers particularly need high quality such as the properties of leveling, reproducibility, solubility, fastness etc.
However, the reactive dyestuffs available presently are short of a golden-yellow dye characterized with ordinary build-up and light fastness. These shortcomings exposed and can not be conquered while dyeing with pale shade and trichromatic combination. Taking the yellow dyestuffs for example, it is known that pyrazoline azo dyestuff is excellent in various fastness properties, especially light fastness. However, pyrazoline azo dyestuff is lack for build-up and colour combination for it's pale shade, therefore, the conventional dyestuff shows limited colour gamut while dyeing application.
The dye compositions of the present invention include pyrazoline azo dyestuffs and disazo dyestuffs are the dye compositions with good light fastness and build-up. They are not only have superior characteristics of fastness properties, the dye compositions of the present invention are also economic in dyeing with a broad colour gamut.